


Splashy Slash

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: The 'Bounty' has just crashed into San Francisco Bay.





	Splashy Slash

Could water wash away the last cobwebs enshrouding Spock's memories? The only thing still forgotten was a love to great to lose. 

Kirk gripped Spock firmly but tenderly on both sides of his body and pushed him. Down against the silver water they fell, as if the entire ocean were the marital bed of their reconsummation. 

And as he hit the water in Jim Kirk's arms, Spock remembered. No longer did he know the definition of everything but not its meaning. Grasping each other tightly, they had already kissed underwater by the time they came up for air.

Welcome home.


End file.
